fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Unnamed Parents Asaello (Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 (Unused) |firstseen =Chapter 7: Passing the Desert |class =Thief |mirage = |voiceby = }} Daisy is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the substitute character of Patty if Brigid is not paired up. She is the sister of Asaello, and fulfills the story role that Patty would have otherwise played. She does, however, share her own personal conversation with Shannan after Bloom is defeated in Chapter 7. This conversation will result in Daisy gaining three points of skill and three points of speed. Profile Like many of the substitute characters, there is not much to know about Daisy's past, other than the fact that she was raised in an orphanage with her brother Asaello, like Patty and Febail. Personality Daisy shares similar personality traits with Patty: Cheerful, headstrong, slightly self-centered, and kind. Unlike Patty, however, Daisy appears to be a little more child-like, and enjoys teasing her brother Asaello. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |10% |10% |30% |50% |30% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains +2 }} Overall Daisy is among the weakest units in Genealogy of the Holy War, ''arguably the weakest character of the entire roster. While the character she substitutes for, Patty, is also a weaker second generation unit, Daisy is even worse by a fair margin. Although Patty's mother, Brigid, passes her no skills, she has a lot of potential fathers that will give her better skills and growths than Daisy, where Daisy only comes with the Prayer skill which can be difficult to effectively utilize, particularly on such a fragile character. Compared to other substitute units, Daisy is still very poor and likely the worst overall substitute. Not only are her base stats terrible other than her Speed, but her growths are the second worst of substitute characters and some of the lowest in the game. Even more unfortunate is that her lopsided Speed growth is likely to be completely wasted, as between her Speed base, conversation with Shannan, and Speed growth, she will lose 9-10 Speed to her class caps. This actually makes her growths the worst in the game since 30% of her Speed growth is superfluous. One of the most serious problems for Daisy is that even at maximum level, she is unlikely to have double digit Strength due to her terrible base Strength and 10% growth. Combined with C-rank Swords until Promotion, she will have a lot of trouble even damaging enemies, let alone killing them. Compounding that issue is a lack of Pursuit before Promotion. Yet more problems arise in her abysmal durability with some of the lowest HP in the game and defensive stats that will barely break double digits. All of this combined makes Daisy an incompetent combat unit, one that will be very difficult to level outside of methods like Boss Abuse or Gold trading, and one that probably is not worth leveling at all unless you want to make recruiting Asaello easier. While she will get a boost after promoting since she will gain Pursuit, some Strength, have very high Evasion, and access to A-rank Swords, the only thing she will truly wind up good at is evading enemy attacks between Prayer and her capped Speed. Daisy is simply too feeble and will require an extraordinary amount of help from rings and high level weaponry just to make her usable, and it is generally not worth doing so when other characters can make much better use of those items. Conversations In Chapter 7, if Shannan talks to Daisy, Daisy will give Shannan the Balmung, and she will gain 100 love points with him. In Chapter 7, if Daisy talks to Seliph, he will receive a Brave Sword, and she will gain 100 love points with him. In Chapter 7, after Bloom is defeated, position Daisy adjacent to Shannan, and a conversation in which Daisy gains three points of skill and three points of speed will occur. In Chapter 8, Daisy can recruit her brother Asaello if she speaks to him. In Chapter 9, if Asaello talks to Daisy, Daisy will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 9, after Coirpre or Charlot is promoted, have Daisy initiate a conversation with either one to boost his HP by 3 points. She will also gain 100 love points with the character in question. Do note that this conversation will not occur if either character already has a lover. In Chapter 10, if either Lester or Deimne speaks to Daisy, she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with whomever spoke to her. Do note that this conversation will not occur if either character already has a lover. In the Final Chapter, Daisy can speak to her lover, provided he is either Seliph, Shannan, Lester, or Deimne. This will result in the lover in question gaining three points of HP and three points of speed, with Deimne gaining an extra two points of HP, as compared to the others. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shannan: 100+2 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Deimne: 0+2 *Dalvin: 0+2 *Tristan: 0+2 *Hawk: 0+3 *Charlot: 0+3 (200+3 for Coirpre and Patty) *Asaello: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Amid: 0+2 Quotes Endings ''Genealogy of the Holy War Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Daisy is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Daisy is the name of a flower, originated from the words of Old English "daeges ege" which is so called because it opens in the morning. Trivia * There is a bug that occurs in Chapter 7 if the game has never been reset or had a save file loaded. Daisy will almost instantly fall in love with Seliph at the beginning of Chapter 7(usually on turn 5). This prevents Daisy from initiating her conversation with Seliph, which has the pretty severe drawback of preventing Seliph from obtaining a Brave Sword from her. Gallery File:Daisy (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Daisy from the Super Tactics Book. File:B19-086HN artwork.png|Artwork of Daisy in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by sachie. File:B19-087N artwork.png|Artwork of Daisy in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by sachie. File:Daisy_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Daisy, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Thief. File:Daisy TCG2.jpg|Daisy, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thief. File:Daisy TCG1.jpg|Daisy, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as Level 20 Thief Fighter. File:B19-086HN.png|Daisy as a Rogue in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-087N.png|Daisy as a Thief in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:daisy-patty.gif|Daisy's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:UnuseddaisyFE5.png|Daisy's unused portrait from Thracia 776. Daisy as a Thief.png|Daisy's battle sprite as a Thief in Genealogy of the Holy War. Daisy as a Thief Fighter.png|Daisy's battle sprite as a Thief Fighter in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters